Mengerti!
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: aku memperkosanya tiga hari yang lalu/"Dengarkan Hinata, kau selamanya adalah milikku. Mengerti !"/Meskipun kecil tak apa, aku rasa kita masih bisa melakukannya"


Mengerti?!

Naruto bukan punya ague

Ooc, abal, gaje

Hanya untuk yang berumur

GaaHina

Gaara POV

Aku melihatnya hari ini dan dia masih saja berusaha menghindariku. Aku bisa saja dengan mudah menangkapnya tanpa ada orang yang curiga tapi aku biarkan dia bermain-main dulu.

Hinata namanya, anak sulung dari keluarga Hyugaa yang telah mencuri perhatianku dari dulu. Tapi memang dasarnya dia itu bodoh atau apa. Dia masih saja terus mengharapkan cinta Naruto.

Dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat aku. Aku hanya dianggap teman biasa olehnya samapi akhirnya pandangan itu berubah, bukan lagi teman. Apakah pandangannya kepadaku yang sekarang lebih baik dari pandangannya yang dulu kepadaku? Jawabannya tidak.

Kalian tau kenapa demikian? Karena aku memperkosanya tiga hari yang lalu.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menyimpan perasaanku. Saat aku jujur padanya dia malah menolak dengan cukup halus, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan apalagi kalau alasannya masih karena Naruto.

Aku memperkosanya di apartemenku. Dia memang gadis yang baik, ketika aku beralasan kurang memahami materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen,dia bersedia datang ke apartemenku. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memperkosanya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padanya. Tapi saat dia menolaku aku tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya ada disisiku. jadi aku melakukan itu padanya.

Aku menyetubuhinya berkali-kali dan dia terus saja menangis. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukannya, tapi aku takut kehilangan dia. Saat kesadarannya hampir hilang karena kelelahan dia masih saja menangis, padahal diluar sana bayak gadis yang rela bersujud padaku hanya untuk sekedar one night stand. Tapi kenapa dia terus saja menangis?

Aku tau untuk pemula pasti sakit, tapi lama kelamaan akan hilang dan menjadi kenikmatan kan? Awalnya aku berfikir aku tak bisa memuaskannya, tapi kenyataan dia memang tak ingin aku melakukannya

Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku benaar- benar ingin memilikinya selamanya.

Normal POV

"Kau masih mau menghindariku?"

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara dibelakangnya, padahal dia sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda, jalan yang tak mungkin Gaara kira. Tapi nyatanya Gaara menemukannya juga.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau itu milikku?"

Gaara maju satu langkah mendekati Hinata, tangannya terulur hendak memeluk Hinata.

"Ja-ngan Gaara-san, Jangan sentuh aku!"

Gaara tetap saja maju dan memeluk Hinata, Hinata mulai ketakutan, tubuh mungilnya bergetar. "Gaara-san? Kemana panggilan Gaara-kun untukku?"

Hinata mulai meronta dalam pelukan Gaara. Gaara akhirnya melepaskan Hinata. Kini kedua lengan Gaara mencengkram lengan Hinata. "Lepas Gaara-san"

"Dengarkan Hinata, kau selamanya adalah milikku. Mengerti ?!"

Hinata tidak menjawab ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menahan air matanya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Gaara mulai geram, di dorongnya secaara paksa tubuh Hinata ke pintu dekat mereka berdiri, Gaara membuka pintu itu dan memaksa Hinata untuk ikut kedalam ruangan itu.

"Hm, ternyata ruang praktek dokter. Lihat Hinata disana ada tempat tidur" Hinata hanya bisa berdoa supaya ada malaikat yang mampu menolongnya dari siksaan Gaara.

"Meskipun kecil tak apa, aku rasa kita masih bisa melakukannya"

Hinata mulai panic, ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Ku-mohon ja-ngan Ga—"

Terlambat, mulut yang hendak mengeluarkan suara telah dibungkam paksa oleh Gaara. Gaara masih saja menciumi bibir itu namun Hinata tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia masih tak membuka mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu Hinata" Hinata hanya menggeleng. Gaara kesal dengan sikap Hinata namun ia tak mau membuka bibir itu dengan paksa.

"Kau mau membuka bibirmu dan membalas ciumanku atau video kegiatan menggembirakan kita kemarin aku sebarkan"

Hinata yang mendengar tentang video secara kaget menatap Gaara "Kau tak berfikir kita melakukan hal kemarin tanpa dokumentasikan? Sekarang buka mulutmu Hinata !"

Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya sembari menahan tangisnya, ia sudah mulai terisak. Gaara yang sedang menjelajahi mulut Hinata tampak sangat antusias. Tangan Gaara menarik pinggang ramping Hinata agar lebih merapat kearahnya. "Emmmmp" Suara Hinata akhirnya terdengar

Ciuman Gaara kini turun ke leher jenjang Hinata. Dikecupiya leher jenjang itu untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada Hinata. Gaara menuntun Hinata untuk menuju tempat tidur praktek itu. Bentuknya tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tidur praktek dirumah Sakit. Gaara mendudukan Hinata disana. Pinggang sampai kepala ada diatas tempat tidur dan sisanya ada dibawah tentu saja.

"Jangan La-kukan Gaara-san A-ku mo-hon"

"Tidak ! sekarang aku memintamu melepaskan baju dan celanaku"

Hinata masih dia dengan wajah tertunduk ia tak menunjukan hendak bergerak dan membuka baju dan celana Gaara.

Gaara mencengkram rahang Hinata "Kau tak mendengarnya? Buka!"

Tangan Hinata bergerak gemetar membuka kancing-kancing baju Gaara. Hinata melepaskan baju Gaara perlahan dengan tangan mungil yang gemetar itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Gaara mencium bibirnya itu lagi kali ini menciumnya lembut "Kau kan sudah pernah melihat tubuhku, kenapa harus malu?"

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah tersakiti, Gaara tidak siap menerima tatapan seperti itu.

"Celanaku juga Hinata!"

V

V

V

V

V

"Ga-ara ku-mohon hen-tikan akh Gaara "

Kini Gaara tengah berdiri dengan senjata yang menancap di vagina Hinata. Kedua tangannya memegang kaki Hinata untuk membukanya lebar. Tubuh Hinata sampai pinggang ada diatas tempat tidur itu dengan posisi terlentang dengan dada yang bergunjang-gunjang akibat perlakuan Gaara pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Gaara masih terus menyetubuhinya, menggerakan pinggulnya ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan cepat. Gerakan in out penis gaara makin menjadi kala vagina Hinata meremas kuat penis Gaara.

"Hentikan hiks Gaara hentikan aku mohon hiks akh hiks Gaara"

Hinata yang sudah lemas akibat klimaks dipaksa untuk membalikan tubuhnya, hinata hanya pasrah kali ini.

Gaara memasukan penisnya dari belakang. Kaki Hinata ia naikan satu ke tempat tidur, kaki Hinata ditahan oleh kaki gaara yang satu lagi. Gaara menghentak-hentakan penisnya dengan cepat, menggenjot Hinata dari belakang memberikan rasa tersendiri untuk Gaara.

"Hen-tikan Gaara aku le-lah aku mo-hon Gaara akh akh" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Aku tau kau menyukainya Hinata. Kau milikku selamanya milikku seorang !"

Gaara mempercepat tempo gerakannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu menahan sakit dihatinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan membuat Gaara menjadi lebih gila.

Tangan Gaara kini juga meremas remas payudara Hinata. "Gaara su-dah Ga-ara"

Hinata merasa akan keluar lagi. Gaara pun merasa Hinata akan keluar lagi karena vagina Hinata meremas milik Gaara dengan sangat kuat.

"Ehg Hinataa" Gaara akhirnya keluar bersama Hinata. Cairan itu tak tertampung oleh vagina HInata. Gaara mencabut penisnya. ia membersihkan vagina Hinata dengan mulutnya. Ia hisap vagina itu sesekali menjilatnya."Gaara Hentikaaanhn ah" Ia balikan tubuh Hinata untuk memandang wajah Hinata.

"Kau masih enak"

Entah dapat keberanian darimana Hinata menampar Gaara. Gaara kaget dengan sikap Hinata.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau senang bermain-main denganku Hinata" Gaara menarik rambut Hinata sehingga wajah Hinata kini mendongak keaarah wajah Gaara.

Gaara mencium bibir Hinata melumatnya menggigitnya menghisap bibir itu. "kau mau aku melakukannya lagi? Tidak sekarang Hinata" Gaara mencium bibir Hinata lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar setelah memakai kembali bajunya. Ia juga memakaikan baju untuk Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berbalik arah untuk berbicara lagi dengan Hinata "Kalau kau meninggalkanku aku akan menyebarkan video itu. Jadi selamanya tetaplah disisiku Hinata" Gaara beranjak mencium Hinata lagi sepertinya dia kecanduan oleh bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya mampu menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika Gaara telah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

'_ck. Dia menangis lagi."_

Fin

Hosh hos hos

Jumpa lagi sma saya si authoe mesum hahaha

RnR yaaaa:D


End file.
